happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Insect Friends
This is a new spinoff made by RandomzSunfish23901. The show centers around insects, obviously. All of the insect characters are the size of real insects. The show was made due to the creator's interest in insects. Since all of the characters are small, it would cause for many hazards (getting crushed, drowning, being eaten, etc). Most of the characters are insects, but a few are arachnids and isopods. UPDATE: I won't be adding anymore characters as of yet. Be sure to actively check this page to look for updates. Characters Protagonists #Beetles: Beetles is a yellow jewel beetle who is a daring character. He has a girlfriend named Flappers. #Bright: A spider trapped in a lightbulb. Is in love with Lighty. #Buzzles: A hornet with a temper as short as his stature. #Buzzy and Stingy: A bee-wasp duo who live together despite being opposites. #Centie: A centipede who can't be stepped on. She can see abnormal things. (TheWhistleGang's concept) #Cocoon: An unknown insect encased inside a cocoon. #Crimson: A red mite who loves sucking blood. He is smaller than most characters. #Creepy and Crawly: Two cockroach thieves. One has green on him, while one has orange on him. Both laugh at Squag due to his mutation. #Daddy Long Legs: Daddy Long Legs (preferred Daddy O) is a brown daddy long legs who is a bad father. His son is Kiddy O. #Doppley and Slimey: Two black slugs that are dopplegangers who slightly resemble Sluggy. #Flames: Flames is a black firefly who wears a white helmet and gloves, and lost two of his four hands. He also lost his wings, so he strapped a leaf to his back so he can fly. #Flappers: Flappers is a red dragonfly who is Beetles' girlfriend. She flies fast. #Flutter and Wiggly: A bumbling butterfly father and his caterpillar son. #Generic Termites: Multiple classes of termites that look very similar to Woody. #Grubbie: Grubbie is a yellow wood louse. He is very smart, and can roll into a ball. He loves eating trees, which is why Woody is his friend. #Hercules: Hercules is a dark red stag beetle who flirts, but gets no girls. He is also very strong. #Humphrey: A tiny hummingbird who tries to fit in with the Insect Friends. #Kiddy O: Kiddy O is a brown daddy long legs who has shorter legs than his father Daddy Long Legs, and is usually accidentally killed by him. #Kween: A termite queen who is Woody and many other termites' mother. #Leafy: Leafy is a green aphid who loves farming, yet she is bad at it. #Lighty (Yellow-spider-kitty): A yellow jacket trapped in a nightlight. Is in love with Bright. #Maggie: Maggie is a white jumping spider who loves eating characters. She is not dumb, and is very smart. She usually seduces her target. #Mags: Mags is a gray maggot who has no limbs at all. He is a doctor and does stuff offscreen. He sometimes eat dead characters. #Monarch: A monarch butterfly who is full of himself. #Needley: Needley is a black wasp with a very sharp stinger who used to be trapped in a prison cell. He uses sharp objects to kill others. #Nibbles: Nibbles is a mahogany locust who loves biting anything. He has huge teeth. #Pesto: A black horsefly who loves bad smells and rotten food. He is Mags' cousin. #Poisonly: A tan scorpion who is sensitive about her stinger. #Savior: Savor is a teal butterfly who is a superhero. However, he usually get characters killed due to his stupidity or carelessness. #Skittery: Skittery is a gray silverfish who is scared of everything and can eat stone. She dates Grubbie. #Squag: Squag is a mutated cockroach who has a third eye, gills, a long neck, and a black fish tail. He is good at swimming. #Twiggy: Twiggy is a very weak purple stick bug who can barely lift anything. #Vinegar: An easily-agitated whip scorpion. #Weevil and Kneevil: Weevil and Kneevil are two weevils. One is a brown boll weevil, while the other is a red and black giraffe weevil. Both steal. #Woody: Woody is an orange termite who wears logs and twigs on his body, due to his addiction to trees. #The Worm: A tan earthworm who has no visible mouth, wears spectacles, and lives underground, secluded from others. Coolio.png|Beetles Bright.png|Bright Buzzles.png|Buzzles Buzzy stingy.png|Buzzy and Stingy Centie.png|Centie Cocoon.png|Cocoon Creepy crawlie.png|Creepy and Crawly Crimsonmite.png|Crimson Long legs.png|Daddy Long Legs Flamesfly.png|Flames Flapper.png|Flapper Flutter and wiggly.png|Flutter and Wiggly Grubbie.png|Grubbie Hercules.png|Hercules humphrey.png|Humphrey Kiddyo.png|Kiddy-O Kween.png|Kween Leafy.png|Leafy Lightybug.png|Lighty Maggie.png|Maggie Mags.png|Mags Monarch.jpg|Monarch Moth.png|The Moth Needley.png|Needley Nibbles.png|Nibbles Fly guy.png|Pesto Posionly.png|Poisonly Savior.png|Savior Skittery htf w tail.png|Skittery Squag.png|Squag Stick bug.png|Twiggy Vinegar.png|Vinegar Weevils.png|Weevil & Kneevil Woody termite.png|Woody Worm.png|The Worm Antagonists #Baby Face Quito: A mafia leader mosquito. #Loony: A loon who is an idiot. He doesn't care about himself, and gets him killed because of it. He commonly eats insects. #Pesty: A cockroach exterminator who is sometimes hired to exterminate certain characters. #Shrikes: A shrike who often attempts to eat the Happy Insect Friends. Rarely, he teams up with Loony. BabyFacQuito.png|Baby Face Quito Loon.png|Loony Pesty.png|Pesty Shrike.png|Shrikes Introduction The episodes start out like the original HTF episodes, except the music is only comprised of drums to sound like the HTF main theme song. Occasionally, insect skittering is heard. The characters appear behind a large stick in different ways. Then the episode starts. Episode List Season 1 #More Bark Than Bite- Beetles, Nibbles and Grubbie have to save Flapper from a badger. #Tree in a Whole- Skittery tries to stop Woody from destroying the forest with his voracious appetite. #That Twiggy Feeling- Savior takes Twiggy home- in the most careless way possible! #That Seductive Spider- Maggie the jumping spider invites Woody, Beetles, Skittery and Flapper to her home for dinner. The dessert: the visitors! #Night of the Escapees- The black wasp Needley escapes Happy Insect Jail in this chaotic episode! #The Termites' March- Kween and her termite army attempt to save Woody from the belly of a loon! #Let's Pretend!- As Woody has his exam, Doppley and Slimey decide to take it for him. #Two Little Lights- Bright the spider and Lighty the wasp attempt to escape their glass prisons! #That's Non-Scents- Pesto and his son Mags go to visit Flames' stunt, but Pesto forgets about Mags at a nearby trashbag. #Weevil Rock You- Weevil and Kneevil's heist are interrupted by Creepy and Crawly, the cockroach brothers. #Those Legs!- Daddy Long Legs' legs grow so long that they cause chaos throughout the forest! #Mite I Suggest?- Crimson attempts to collect some food from the Termites' termite mound, of course, without getting spotted by the guards. #Snug as a Bug- Hercules gets flirting advice from The Worm. #Shrike One- An escaped criminal goes after some unfortunate insect friends. #This Little Hive of Mine- Buzzles' hive is destroyed, so he gets help from his friends to build it. However, they soon start disappearing when Maggie decides to help. #Butterfly, Flutterby- Savior goes around the forest, doing good deeds. #Fly Seen it All- Centie tries to prevent a hawk from eating Daddy Long Legs. #Give Me All You've Maggot- Mags tries to protect his patients from harm! #Heavy Lifting- Hercules and Twiggy try to impress Maggie. #Big Bugs- In the season finale of Happy Insect Friends, the HIF's meet the HTF's in epic proportions. Season 2 #New Bug-ginning: Two new characters, Poisonly the scorpion and Cocoon the cocoon, are introduced. #I Cornnot Believe You: Nibbles prepares to eat some corn from Leafy's farm until a large swarm of locusts attack his delicious corn. #Sap-Happy: Kween tries extracting a multitude of sap from a tree, without Savior's consent, of course. #Out of the Light: Bright and Lighty roam freely when the lights they were encased in break open. #Sting in Your Step: Poisonly wants something done about the stinger on her tail when she keeps accidentally stinging her friends. #Out on a Wing: After Monarch loses his wings, he sets his eyes on Savior's. #Birds and Bugs: Shrikes and Loony fight over who gets to eat their insect prey. #Milk Me: Leafy is farmed by the ant family. #Oh, Babee: Buzzles finds another beehive to live in and the bees inside let him live with them, but they soon start bossing him around. #Extermitenation: Loony calls Pesty to exterminate Kween for a free meal. #Leaf it Be: Flames loses his leaf wing and tries to replace it. #Salt and Vinegar: Vinegar comes to a picnic. #Roach House: Creepy and Crawly try robbing a mansion with little problems, only for the mob boss mosquito to also try robbing the place. #Never For-Cotton: After being kicked out of a cotton field, Weevil and Kneevil seek cotton candy...but so do two theiving cockroaches. #Pollen a Day's Work: Humphrey tries to collect nectar before the insects do. Trivia *It was made due to the creator's interest in insects. *Most of the characters are based off of a character from the canon series. *Several characters existed before HIF was made. Before then, they were (and some still are) part of the regular cast. Category:Spinoffs Category:Content